


Приятная неожиданность

by iphise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphise/pseuds/iphise
Summary: В Хогвартсе светлый и романтический праздник, который, однако, не все таковым считают. Что же будет, если не те люди получат любовные послания, отправленные трепещущими и томящимися в ожидании девушками?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог Тринадцатое февраля и тыквенная каша

Рон Уизли вяло шевелил ложкой в тарелке с тыквенной кашей и то и дело горестно вздыхал. Мало того, что день был нерасполагающим к веселью — пятница тринадцатое, как-никак, — так еще и каша была, прямо скажем, не очень. Ей не посчастливилось попасть в коротенький список тех нелюбимых и презираемых Уизли продуктов, к которым он и в случае голодания ни за что бы не притронулся.

За столами сидели счастливые и вовсю переговаривающиеся ученики, а над Большим залом во весь потолок раскинулось нежно-голубое небо, по которому лениво плыли легкие пушистые облака. Рон искренне не понимал, как можно радоваться в подобный день. Другое дело — сидеть и грустить, в любой момент ожидая какой-нибудь неприятности.

Вдруг под самым потолком что-то оглушительно хлопнуло, да так, что Уизли даже пригнулся, и вниз посыпалось розовое конфетти. Парень с каким-то мстительным удовольствием отодвинул от себя тарелку каши, в которую попали розовые бумажки, и устремил взгляд на преподавательский стол, точно зная, кто устроил подобную неожиданность. Из-за стола с важным и торжественным видом поднялся Дамблдор, громко хлопнул в ладоши, призывая всех к тишине.

— Прошу вашего внимания, — провозгласил он; его голос эхом отразился от стен и потолка Большого зала, — Я хотел бы произнести слова перед главной частью речи. Вот, собственно, и они: Древний Рим, розовый цвет, солнце! А теперь я хотел бы напомнить вам о празднике, не менее важном, чем само Рождество, празднике, что скоро нас посетит.

« _Решающий матч по Квиддичу_!», — донеслось из зала, кричал, по-видимому, один из Пуффендуйцев. Рон жалостливо поглядел в его сторону. Бедный парень думал, вероятно, что его поддержат, однако никто не спешил шумно скандировать данную фразу за незадачливым студентом. Все продолжали непонимающе пялиться на выступившего с речью директора.

— Я вовсе не о Квиддиче, — насупился Дамблдор, но тряхнул головой и снова радостно продолжил, — к нам стремительной поступью приближается День Святого Валентина, — объявил он и, обрывая недовольное бормотание зала, снова заговорил уже более твердым голосом, — я уверен, всем вам известна легенда о покровителе всех влюбленных! Даже если это не так, преподаватели сегодня же посвятят вас в суть событий. Итак, собственно, почему я вас всех собрал, — Дамблдор в напускной задумчивости подергал бороду и радостно провозгласил, — В этот день, четырнадцатого февраля древние римляне отмечали праздник, посвященный богине брака и материнства Юноне. В этот день девушки писали любовные письма, чем, собственно и займутся наши девушки, потом данные письма мы поместим в специальный сосуд, — Дамблдор махнул рукой, и в Большом зале тут же появился большой мраморный кубок, испещренный витиеватыми узорами, — после этого мы соберем наших молодых людей, и те, в порядке очереди, возьмут по одному любовному письму. После этого они обязаны будут ухаживать за той, чье письмо им достанется. А сейчас, — директор с чувством выполненного долга сел за стол, — можете расходиться на занятия, соберемся здесь чуть позже. С вами разберутся деканы ваших факультетов.

Никто не спешил так просто уходить. Все были, мягко говоря, в шоке. Рон первым поднялся с места, вызывающе оглядел всех учеников в зале, и одиноко побрел в сторону подземелий, чувствуя на себе восторженный взгляд Лаванды Браун, от которого хотелось съежиться и спрятаться.


	2. Глава I Подготовка к празднеству

**Гриффиндор**

Урок Трансфигурации по случаю праздника был отменен. Студенты Гриффиндора были непередаваемо рады, они весело галдели, удобно расположившись за партами. В кабинет вошла профессор МакГонагалл, шум чуть приутих, и взгляды всех присутствующих мигом обратились к ней. Она неспешно подошла к своему столу и, чуть облокотившись на него одной рукой, внимательно оглядела присутствующих.

— В связи с завтрашним праздником большинство сегодняшних занятий отменено, — взгляд ее смягчился, — Директор поручил мне рассказать вам историю о Дне Всех Влюбленных.

Рон закатил глаза. С одной стороны, он был крайне рад отмене уроков, а с другой — он все еще был в ожидании чего-то крайне неприятного. Благополучно пропустив рассказ профессора МакГонагалл о Дне Святого Валентина мимо ушей, Уизли собрался уже выходить из класса, чтобы провести время в гостиной Гриффиндора, когда на плечо его опустилась чья-то тяжелая рука.

Внутренне съежившись, Рон повернулся и увидел перед собой поджавшую губы МакГонагалл.

— Мистер Уизли, я надеюсь, вы собирались отправиться в Большой зал, чтобы дождаться внесения кубка? — сдержанно поинтересовалась Минерва.

— Да, конечно, профессор, — ответил Рон, скрипнув зубами.

Теперь действительно не отделаться. А если в зале его снова будет поджидать тыквенная каша, Уизли позволит себе считать эту пятницу тринадцатое самой худшей.

После того, как все парни вышли, Гермиона, то и дело восторженно шепча, что было совсем на нее не похоже, собрала вокруг себя всех девочек факультета с четвертого по седьмой курс и раздала всем пергамент для писем.

— Не забудьте подписаться, — напомнила она, покорно отдавая листы пергамента, которые чудом что только по швам не трещали, всем желающим.

**Когтевран**

Когтевранцы с четвертого по седьмой курс собирались в кабинете Заклинаний. Профессор Флитвик, периодически взмахивая волшебной палочкой, перемещал по аудитории украшения в виде фарфоровых херувимчиков и синих бумажных гирлянд. Некоторые студенты, считавшие себя самыми самостоятельными, помогали профессору в этом деле, не обращая внимание на легкое возмущение со стороны оного.

Чжоу Чанг заняла отдельную парту, разложила по ней тонкие бумажные листочки и перьевые ручки, и приготовилась принимать заявки на заполнение сих писем от девушек факультета.

Первой к ней подошла Ромильда Вейн, нервно переступающая с ноги на ногу и периодически теребя темные локоны.

— Просто брать и писать? — полюбопытствовала она и, получив от Чанг утвердительный кивок, задала еще один вопрос, — А что писать? Любовное послание? — только Чжоу открыла рот, чтобы ответить, ее буквально засыпало градом вопросов от Вейн, — Как же я буду писать любовное письмо, кому? Оно ведь может попасть в руки кому угодно. Вот напишу я, например, Гарри Поттеру, а возьмет его какой-нибудь Грегори Гойл.

Чжоу терпеливо вздохнула и постаралась объяснить: — Напиши самое обычное письмо, что-то вроде «я буду очень рада встретиться». На самом деле, это не имеет большого значения. Главное, подпишись в конце. Остальное не так важно.

Следующая подошедшая, коей оказалась Полумна Лавгуд, без лишних слов взяла со стола листок и перьевую ручку, присела за соседнюю парту и принялась писать, изредка хмурясь и покусывая кончик пера.

Когда все записки были сданы, Чжоу уложила их в стопку как можно ровнее и сама принялась строчить свое послание, в глубине души надеясь, что попадет оно тому, кому нужно.

**Пуффендуй**

Собравшиеся в теплицах пуффендуйцы с долей удивления оглядывались по сторонам. Такие знакомые им стены теплиц сейчас были увешаны насыщенно-розовыми гирляндами, а под потолком висела огромная хрустальная люстра, смотревшаяся крайне нелепо в данном помещении.

Профессор Стебль с видимым интересом повествовала своим студентам о Святом Валентине, постоянно путаясь в фактах и поправляя саму себя. Поэтому ее рассказ не понял ни один из студентов Пуффендуя.

Седрик Диггори, вежливо намекнув профессору, что та допустила в повествовании несколько ошибок, встал на место преподавателя и поведал однокурсникам легенду о Святом Валентине, которую прекрасно знал, благодаря девочке-магглу, живущей с ним по соседству и ежегодно его поздравляющей.

Все с несвойственным интересом слушали. Диггори умел привлекать аудиторию. И если наивные четверокурсницы внимательно слушали, временами томно вздыхая и представляя самого Седрика на месте того или иного романтического героя, то все остальные Пуффендуйцы были крайне заинтересованы самой историей.

— Ну что ж, класс, — торжественно объявила Помона Стебль, украдкой смахнув слезу, так ее тронула эта легенда, — предлагаю всем мальчишкам выйти и ожидать нас в Большом зале, а девочки, тем временем, будут заняты составлением писем.

Седрик покинул кабинет и одиноко поплелся в Большой зал, раздумывая над тем, чья же записка достанется ему. Он втайне надеялся, что получит письмо от Чжоу, однако шансы на это были настолько малы, что становилось даже обидно. Коротко вздохнув, Диггори опустился на скамейку рядом со столом Пуффендуя и принялся следить за приготовлениями к завтрашнему празднику.

**Слизерин**

Мрачные слизеринские подземелья имели сегодня еще более отталкивающий вид из-за кое-как наклеенных на них зеленых бумажных гирлянд. Они были похожи на стекающую по стенам слизь, что просто не могла радовать даже самого заядлого и беспринципного Слизеринца.

— Не хотелось бы посвящать вас в подробности данной истории, — процедил Снейп, вышагивая по кабинету Зельеварения, — И вовсе не думаю, что найду в вашем лице благодарных слушателей. Так что, мисс Паркинсон, неплохо бы вам, наконец, взяться за дело и начинать писать эти, — профессор неприязненно поморщился, — письма.

Все тут же окружили Пэнси, выхватывая из ее рук заранее приготовленные листы пергамента, и принялись за написание любовных записок. Никто не придавал особого значения их содержанию, точнее, никто просто не хотел дать повода однокурсникам и профессору Снейпу подумать по-другому. Поэтому, наскоро набросав тексты любовных посланий и даже не дождавшись присущего этому делу романтического настроения, девушки со Слизерина с торжественным видом передали Паркинсон свои письма и поспешили удалиться в Большой зал.

Пэнси наскоро сцепила письма обыкновенной резинкой для волос и вышла из кабинета, чтобы передать нужные бумаги директору.

Драко нервно ходил туда-сюда по коридору перед входом в Большой зал. Своего волнения никому не хотелось показывать, поэтому лучше переждать это настроение в безлюдном холле, где никто не найдет его в таком состоянии. Ему могла выпасть любая девушка, и впервые в жизни Драко не был рад такому повороту событий. Чуть отдышавшись, Малфой толкнул двери зала и величественно прошествовал к столу Слизерина.

* * *

— Внимание! — провозгласил Дамблдор, — так как любовные письма от каждой девушки четвертого-седьмого курса готовы уже сегодня, я попрошу вас, молодые люди, по очереди подходить к данному кубку и брать из него по одному любовному письму. Прошу заметить, что чаша создана таким образом, что брату никогда не достанется письмо сестры и другого близкого родственника. А сейчас, прошу вас, приступайте!

Первыми к кубку рвались студенты Гриффиндора. Каждый из них, взяв записку, уходил из зала с грузом различных чувств и эмоций: сожаление, огорчение, стыд, страх, неприязнь, предвкушение и даже испуг.

За ними потянулись когтевранцы и пуффендуйцы, некоторые из них уходили донельзя довольные, а другие — просто слегка растерянные.

Слизеринцы не спешили подходить к чаше, будто ожидая, что та взорвется. В итоге все, понурив голову, кроме Драко Малфоя, которому нужно было сохранять лицо перед публикой, вышли из Большого зала и направились в сторону мрачных подземелий. Нельзя сказать, что кто-то из молодых людей был на сто процентов доволен сложившейся ситуацией и доставшейся ему девушкой.


	3. Глава II Мозгошмыги и посиделки с врагом

Рон, не находя себе места от волнения, мерил шагами комнату. Его одолевало желание поделиться своими мыслями с Поттером, однако парню было нелегко признаться, кто из девушек достался ему на весь завтрашний день.

— Вот, что значит пятница тринадцатое, — наставительно произнес Симус Финниган. Ох, как же Уизли был с ним согласен, и Рон закивал, понимая всю безнадежность своего положения.

Гарри полулежал на кровати, блаженно прикрыв глаза и выглядел вполне довольным. Рон кинул на него еще один, полный сомнения взгляд, и понял, что совсем не хочет делиться с другом своими переживаниями. Лучше уж он найдет такого же беднягу и непременно расскажет ему все.

Уизли подался порыву и прошествовал мимо однокурсников прямо к двери спальни. Никто даже не окликнул его и не поинтересовался, куда он направился, так что Рон посчитал своим долгом сообщить:

— Не снискав понимания в этой душной комнате, я отправляюсь на поиски такого же несчастного, как я сам.

— Тут таких несчастных пруд пруди, — деловито заявил Финниган, скрестив руки на груди.

Но Рон ничего не ответил, косо глянул на Гарри, как бы намекая на предательство с его стороны, и поспешил выйти за дверь. Общая гостиная Гриффиндора стараниями девчонок была погружена в таинственный розовый полумрак, сквозь задернутые шторы едва пробивались лучи заходящего солнца, в воздухе витал запах сирени с примесью какого-то цитрусового аромата.

  
«А если кому-то не нравится розовый», — подумал Рон, обводя комнату тоскливым взглядом. Пятница тринадцатое принесла парню одно только разочарование, правда, слабым утешением послужило то, что на ужин подали клубничный пирог, не тыквенный, а именно что клубничный. Но утешением это было крайне неважным, и Рон, с аппетитом покончив с пирогом, подумал, какая же скверная затея родилась у Дамблдора. В глубине души Рональд понимал, что задумка вполне себе неплохая, если бы только можно было самому выбрать подходящую девушку, уж он-то, не задумываясь, выбрал бы Гермиону, а никак не Пэнси Паркинсон, что досталась ему по воле судьбы.

  
Уизли с тяжелым сердцем шел по пустым коридорам Хогвартса, размышляя на все философские темы, на которые только мог. Отсидеться в Большом Зале было не самой удачной затеей, но вполне себе осуществимой, после ужина все разбрелись по своим комнатам в предвкушении завтрашнего дня. Вопреки всем ожиданиям Рона помещение не было пустым. Прямо на столе, поставив ноги на скамейку, расположился Драко Малфой. Уизли с сомнением оглядел Большой зал и решил, что, пожалуй, выберет меньшее из двух зол, если сейчас предпочтет компанию Малфоя. Осторожно подойдя к развалившемуся на столе блондину, Уизли с мрачной миной на лице устроился рядом.

— Чего тебе, Уизли? — скривившись, спросил Малфой, но Рон-то точно знал, что проблема пребывания его в этом месте сейчас волнует Драко меньше всего, — Кто? — поинтересовался он наконец, не дождавшись от рыжего ответа.

— Пэнси Паркинсон, — Рон скривился, как когда-то Драко, но скривился болезненно, и его самого передернуло, будто он произнес вслух что-то крайне неприятное.

Из горла Малфоя вырвался хриплый смешок, и он уже хотел от души позлорадствовать Уизли, но развернул зажатый в ладонях скомканный листок пергамента, на котором теперь едва ли можно было разобрать написанное. Но Драко слишком хорошо запомнил содержание записки, помнил эти неестественно высокие и расположенные так далеко друг от друга буквы. И уж точно «Наши мозгошмыги, вероятно, стремятся быть ближе друг к другу, раз уж тебе выпало мое послание» не могло просто так вылететь из его головы.

— Полумна Лавгуд, — сквозь зубы процедил парень, хоть его об этом и не спрашивали. И произнес он это так, будто имя девушки было каким-то ругательством, правда, различные ругательства слетали с его губ легче, чего только стоило столько раз брошенное Грейнджер «Грязнокровка».

Если бы это сказал кто-то другой, Уизли незамедлительно бы похлопал его по плечу, чтобы хоть как-то утешить, но рядом с ним сидел Драко Малфой, который был для Уизли, как тыквенная каша, и всякие порывы жалости разбивались о стену беспричинной неприязни.

— Мистер Уизли, — огласил зал грозный голос, — что вы здесь делаете в столь позднее время? Или вас что-то не устраивает?

Голос принадлежал профессору Снейпу, который обходил все помещения замка в поисках нарушителей режима.

— Нет, профессор, мистер Уизли лишь сообщил мне некоторую информацию о мисс Лавгуд, которая, он надеется, поможет мне завтра, — вступился за рыжего Малфой, поспешно слезая со стола. Снейп смерил обоих тяжелым взглядом и медленно кивнул, выходя за дверь.

Уизли хотел было горячо поблагодарить слизеринца за спасение от выговора, но передумал, ограничившись лишь кивком головы и относительно доброжелательным взглядом. Необходимость рассказывать в подробностях, как несправедливо с ним обошлись все, после разговора с Малфоем отпала, и Уизли коротко бросил, выходя из Большого зала:  
— Удачи с Лавгуд.

— Иди к черту, — беззлобно отозвался Малфой, снова усаживаясь на стол.

Подходя к общей гостиной Уизли подумал, что общие неприятности, пожалуй, способны сплотить даже самых непримиримых врагов.


	4. Глава III Все прошло легче, чем кто-либо ожидал

Рон долго ворочался в постели, силясь заснуть. Он то крепко зажмуривал веки, то просто пялился на бордовый полог кровати. Уизли прекрасно понимал, что если пытаться заснуть, этого нипочем не произойдет; сон сам выберет подходящее время и незаметно подберется, чтобы принять в свои объятия. Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул, повернулся на бок и начал бесцельно рассматривать комнату; и вскоре он сам не заметил, как заснул.

Однако сон принес Рону только усталость и какое-то нехорошее предчувствие. Ему снилось, будто он тонет в тарелке с тыквенной кашей, в которую падают, озорно кружась, розовые бумажные сердечки, и будто обряженная в гирлянды на манер рождественской елки Пэнси Паркинсон безмятежно плавает рядом и поминутно зовет его по имени. Рон очнулся в холодном поту и обнаружил, что Гарри, сонно прикрыв глаза бормотал и чуть покачивался в такт своим словам:  
— Рон, Рон, Рон.

Звал он, по-видимому, очень долго, так как им самим уже начала одолевать усталость, и он потерял всякое желание будить друга.

— Очнись, дружище, сегодня новый день, — похлопал друга по плечу Рональд, который, однако, не был в восторге от предстоящих событий.

За окном сгущались тучи, ветер начинал трепать голые ветви деревьев, отчего те раскачивались под его натиском. Рон попытался улыбнуться, однако вышло это у него откровенно плохо. Улыбка получилась кривой и очень несчастной. Гарри отреагировал на похлопывание по плечу, встрепенувшись и сонно заморгав глазами, но потом он, взглянув на часы, быстро кинулся вон из комнаты, кинув напоследок едва разборчивое: «Чжоу, наверное, уже заждалась».

Рон поплелся в Большой зал. Внезапно его охватила паника. Что будет, когда Пэнси узнает, _какой_ ухажер ей достался? Как он вообще будет _ухаживать_ за ней? Да для Уизли она была пострашнее тыквенной каши и Драко Малфоя вместе взятых! Однако потом Уизли немного успокоился. Чего бояться? Ведь если Паркинсон не примет его ухаживания, а так и будет, он со спокойной душой может объявить профессору МакГонагалл — да хоть всей школе, — что он сделал все, что было в его силах, а остальное — не его заботы.

Как только Рон распахнул двери, ведущие в Большой зал, все взоры студентов сразу же устремились к нему. Уизли, пройдя к своему столу, поразился царящей в помещении атмосферой. В зале стояла напряженная тишина. Те, кто уже распределились по парам, давно бродили где-то по замку. Остальные же кидали друг на друга полные смущения взгляды и нерешительно топтались рядом. Рон же просто опустил взгляд в стол, крайне заинтересованный состоянием древесины, которая была покрыта мелкими трещинками, и сам не заметил, как мало-помалу все студенты покинули помещение. На местах остались лишь Полумна Лавгуд, Фред Уизли, Драко Малфой, Гермиона и Пэнси. Последняя уже томно глядела на блондина, который упорно не замечал этого, вперив взгляд в имевшую до странности безмятежный вид Лавгуд.

Уизли шокировано уставился на брата, открыв рот от удивления. До него постепенно начало доходить. Если Драко предназначается Полумна, ему — Пэнси, тогда Фреду остается Гермиона. Рон сжал кулаки и уже собрался встать из-за стола и высказать брату все свое негодование, как старший Уизли подошел к Грейнджер, галантно ей поклонившись, и они вместе покинули зал.

Рон решительно встал и направился к столу Слизерина. Он твердо решил выдержать выпавшие на его долю испытания. Он подошел прямо к Паркинсон, которая продолжала кидать взгляды в сторону Малфоя.

— Чего тебе, Уизли?.. — начала она скучающе и перевела взгляд на парня, тут в ее глазах промелькнуло понимание. На лице девушки отразилась гримаса ужаса, она округлившимися глазами следила за Уизли, который предпринимал не совсем успешные попытки в трансфигурации бокала в букет цветов. Наконец, осознав, что дело не принесет никаких результатов, парень неуклюже поклонился, как до этого Фред, и обратился к девушке, тщательно скрывая свою неприязнь:  
— Не окажешь ли ты мне честь, прогулявшись со мной до Хогсмида?

— Благодарю покорно, — сквозь зубы процедила Пэнси, но тут ее взгляд снова упал на заинтересованно глядящего на Полоумную Лавгуд Драко, и она, как могла, мило улыбнулась, — Конечно, я пойду с тобой, Уизли.

И оба покинули зал, держась за руки. Да так цепко, будто от этого зависела их дальнейшая судьба. Парочка прошла к выходу мимо стола Слизерина, Пэнси демонстративно отвернулась от Малфоя и, хмыкнув, обратила свой взор на Уизли.

Но Драко было решительно наплевать. У него оставалась одна нерешенная проблема, с которой он никак не решался даже заговорить.


	5. Глава IV А у сов бывают кошмары?

Драко с тоской посмотрел на стол Когтеврана, за которым, безмятежно поглощая завтрак, сидела Полумна Лавгуд. Малфой попробовал посмотреть на девушку беспристрастно, не включая во внимание ее, мягко говоря, странный характер. Она была довольно симпатична: белые, будто покрытые инеем, волосы, глубокие синие глаза и бледная кожа. Но в противовес ставился ее вид — такой, будто она только что проснулась и никак не могла понять, где находится, и что от нее хотят.

Когда последняя пара покинула Большой зал, Драко решительно поднялся из-за стола и медленно подошел к Полумне. Малфой засунул руки в карманы брюк и, встав рядом с девушкой, начал сверлить взглядом ее затылок.

— Если ты думаешь, что это хорошее начало беседы, ты сильно ошибаешься, — заметила Луна, отставив стакан с апельсиновым соком в сторону и оборачиваясь к парню.

Он внутренне съежился, от ее изучающего взгляда ему вдруг стало не по себе. В Хогвартсе много чего болтали про Лавгуд, но только сейчас Драко действительно придал значение сплетням.

— Слушай, Лавгуд, — заговорил парень, отвернувшись от девушки и вперив взгляд в один из гобеленов, — будет лучше, если мы сейчас просто выйдем наружу и проведем этот день вместе, после чего спокойно разойдемся по своим комнатам, — говорил Драко нарочито медленно, чтобы вдруг не сорваться на злобный рык, ему претила сама мысль о беседе с этой странной девушкой, не говоря уже о перспективе провести с ней целый день. Да и потом, ему не хотелось лишний раз попадаться кому-нибудь на глаза во время его _прогулок_ с Лавгуд.

— Ладно, — пожала плечами девушка, мимолетно улыбнувшись, и встала из-за стола. Затем подала парню руку и выжидающе глянула на него. Драко сглотнул и взял ее бледную ладонь в свою. Шествующая по коридорам Хогвартса пара для всех выглядела по-разному: для кого-то откровенно странно, для других — невероятно комично, для третьих — мило, ну, а остальные вообще не задумывались об этом.

У подножия одной из лестниц Лавгуд вдруг ойкнула и потащила Малфоя куда-то вверх, где должна была находиться гостиная Когтеврана. Драко безвольно тащился за девушкой, прикрывая глаза и внушая себе, что все это на самом деле не происходит. Блондинка оставила Малфоя стоять у входа в гостиную. И едва в голове парня зародилась мысль о позорном бегстве, девушка уже вернулась и встала перед ним. В ее руках находился изрядно потрепанный ловец снов, пальцы Полумны теребили тонкие нити, не переставая.

— Пойдем, я кое-что тебе покажу, — девушка настойчиво потянула блондина за собой. Драко оставалось только поражаться тому, как она терпит его общество.

Двери Хогвартса распахнулись, и в замок влетел порыв холодного ветра. Как только Малфой узнал, что территория их прогулок не ограничится одним лишь зданием школы, он едва успел накинуть на спешащую блондинку свой шарф. Шарф был достаточно теплым, чтобы защитить хрупкую девушку от лютого мороза, однако Драко заметно колебался, прежде чем отдать его Полумне.

Малфой и Лавгуд шли по дороге к совятне вместе, провожаемые косыми лучами робко выглядывающего из-за туч солнца. Ветер завывал в верхушках деревьев, заставлял голые ветки качаться и гнуться вниз. Слизеринский шарф девушки развевался подобно флагу, как и ее светлые волосы, отчего у Малфоя создалось впечатление, что Лавгуд может подхватить очередной порыв морозного ветра и унести далеко-далеко. Она была словно одуванчик, такая белая-белая и легкая. Драко тут же поспешил взять блондинку под руку, чтобы та ненароком не оторвалась от земли.

Когда они достигли совятни, ветер внезапно стих, а парень отпустил руку Полумны. Девушка тут же лихо взбежала по ступеням на самый верх здания, Драко последовал за ней, держа руки в карманах.

Лавгуд вытащила из рукава волшебную палочку и указала ею на ржавый крюк, висящий под самым потолком. После трех безуспешных попыток у нее наконец получилось притянуть крюк к себе. Удовлетворенно кивнув самой себе, Луна повесила на железяку ловец снов. Драко все это время следил за ней, то хмуря брови, то улыбаясь.

— Зачем тебе это? — недоуменно спросил он, указывая на подвешенный ловец снов.

— Вдруг, у сов тоже бывают кошмары. Я недавно думала об этом, — отозвалась девушка, посмотрев Малфою прямо в глаза и чуть наклонив голову набок, — Вот мне, например, часто снятся кошмары, — добавила она и повела плечами, поправив шарф, который ей дал Драко.

— И теперь у тебя нет своего ловца снов, — заключил Малфой, отвернувшись от Полумны и принявшись ходить туда-сюда по совятне.

Полумна утвердительно кивнула, хотя парень не мог этого видеть.

— Ладно, — наконец выдохнул он, — Пойдем обратно в замок.

Всю обратную дорогу оба преодолели молча. Мороз, который они ощутили столь явственно после прекратившегося ветра, заставлял их идти быстрее. Когда Хогвартс распахнул свои двери, принимая их в теплые объятия, Драко и Полумна замерли у самого входа, изредка кидая друг на друга взгляды.

— Ну, думаю, теперь можно спокойно разойтись, — заявил Малфой, наблюдая за Лавгуд.

На что девушка лишь чихнула и скромно улыбнулась. Драко закатил глаза и, бросив короткое «пойдем», прошествовал вверх по лестнице. Полумна вприпрыжку последовала за ним. И тут до парня донеслось сдавленное ойканье. Он обернулся и обнаружил девушку сидящей на ступени и потирающей ногу.

— Ох, сколько можно с тобой возиться? — выдохнул Малфой и возвел глаза к потолку, картинно всплеснув руками, будто плохой актер. Он подошел к Полумне и поднял ее на руки, сперва чуть не согнувшись пополам от непривычно тяжелой ноши. С трудом переставляя ноги, юноша брел вверх по ступеням и едва сдержал радостный возглас, обнаружив, что мадам Помфри дежурила у своего поста, невзирая на всю праздничную чепуху.


	6. Глава V Простуда и новый план

Прохладный ветер свободно гулял по всему Больничному крылу, играя с белыми занавесками у пустых коек. Потоки воздуха гоняли по помещению запах лекарственных препаратов и почему-то полевых цветов.

Мадам Помфри только всплеснула руками, обнаружив на пороге Драко Малфоя с Полумной Лавгуд на руках, и махнула рукой в сторону одной из многочисленных свободных больничных коек.

Слизеринец опустил девушку на кровать и с видимым облегчением выдохнул. Медсестра поспешно захлопнула окна одним взмахом волшебной палочки и обратила все свое внимание на парочку.

— Мистер Малфой, такого я даже от вас не ожидала? Что вы сделали с бедной девочкой?

Парень отчего-то потупился и не смог ответить, будто это действительно он был виновником всего произошедшего.

— Я случайно подвернула ногу, мадам, пока шла за Драко по лестнице, — заявила Полумна, мимолетно улыбнувшись своей привычной мечтательной улыбкой.

— Ох, неужели, — проворчала мадам Помфри, однако перестала подозрительно коситься на Малфоя и удалилась за необходимыми лекарствами.

Драко сел на краешек соседней кровати и начал оглядывать помещение, однако взгляд норовил остановиться на девушке. Полумна с ногами забралась на койку и принялась потирать щиколотку.

Мадам Помфри вскоре вернулась в крыло, неся в руках маленькую баночку с нежно-розовой жидкостью. Парень прищурился и несколько раз чихнул, чихнула и Лавгуд, поспешно прикрывая лицо ладонями.

— Что же мне с вами делать? — Мадам Помфри который раз за день всплеснула руками и, поставив баночку с мазью на прикроватную тумбочку, снова исчезла за дверью своего кабинета. Оттуда послышался звон многочисленных стеклянных баночек и пробирок.

Вмиг повеселевший Драко подмигнул девушке, та нерешительно улыбнулась и, не удержавшись, снова чихнула.

Медсестра снова появилась подле детей, однако теперь в ее руках были внушительных размеров стаканы с каким-то зельем. Мадам Помфри молча протянула обоим студентам стаканы, но спустя несколько секунд, думая, очевидно, что ученики не додумаются, _что_ делать дальше, произнесла:

— Выпейте.

— Все это?

— Да.

Драко неприязненно поморщился и придирчиво осмотрел содержимое своего бокала: в нем плескалась — вернее не плескалась, а лениво текла по стенкам стеклянного сосуда, ибо такая тягучая смесь плескаться не может при всем желании — серая жидкость, со дна медленно всплывали фиолетовые кусочки непонятного происхождения.

— Я не буду это пить, — с готовностью сообщила Полумна.

Мадам Помфри скептически выгнула бровь и кинула взгляд на Малфоя, то ли предполагая, что он был виновником неповиновения больной, то ли в надежде, что он сможет вразумить девушку.

— Почему это, мисс Лавгуд?

— Всему виной мозгошмыги, а их не прогонишь зельями, — пояснила Полумна, улыбаясь одними лишь глазами, — По крайней мере, _вашими_ зельями, — добавила она и кивнула застывшей медсестре, подтверждая свои слова.

— Ладно, — выдохнула мадам Помфри, с досады махнув рукой. Как так вышло, что она — заслуженная колдомедичка — ничего не знает о мозгошмыгах, которые не лечатся ни одним из ее зелий? — Тогда отлежитесь пока тут, мистер Малфой, мисс Лавгуд, что-что, а отдых вам необходим.

— А меня-то зачем здесь держать? — Драко рывком сел на постели и хотел было встать, но медсестра усадила его обратно.

— А затем, мистер Малфой, — терпеливо, словно несмышленому ребенку, начала объяснять женщина, — что мне совершенно незачем отпускать вас бродить по Хогвартсу и разносить свои бактерии. В крыле же будет не протолкнуться. Совсем как перед контрольными по зельеварению! 

* * *

Сразу после того, как территория замка осталась далеко позади, Пэнси рывком высвободила свою руку из цепкого захвата Уизли, а Рон отпрянул от девушки, как от ядовитой змеи.

— Ну, так куда мы пойдем? — спросил парень, засунув руки в карманы и рассматривая деревянные вывески на улице Хогсмида, он старался ничем не выдать своего раздражения, да и обходиться с Пэнси грубо не хотелось — она, все же, девушка.

Паркинсон пренебрежительно хмыкнула и скрестила руки на груди, отвернувшись от Рона. Уизли внезапно почувствовал себя виноватым и недоуменно почесал затылок.

— Я полностью доверяю тебе в плане выбора забегаловки, — пробормотала себе под нос Пэнси и пнула носком туфли валяющийся на земле камешек.

Вскоре оба уже сидели за небольшим столиком в Трех метлах. Рон заказал сливочного пива, которое Пэнси, недовольно морщась, все же пила. Сладости, что были куплены в Сладком королевстве, теперь лежали на столе, их количество стремительно убывало.

Рон смотрел на унылую девушку и вспоминал, как сегодня утром ладонь Гермионы легла на ладонь Фреда, от этого Уизли чувствовал себя всеми брошенным и никому не нужным. Даже Пэнси, и та, сидит сейчас с ним только потому, что _обязана_ сейчас выносить его компанию.

— Может, закажем еще что-нибудь? — Спросил Рональд.

— Нет, — коротко бросила девушка и сложила руки перед собой на столе.

— Тогда, может, вернемся в Хогвартс? — В голосе парня звучала надежда, ведь если они вернуться раньше, он еще успеет поговорить с Гермионой.

Лежащие на столе руки Пэнси заметно напряглись, она сжала их в кулаки и посмотрела юноше прямо в глаза.

— Неужели ты думаешь, Уизли, что нахождение в твоем обществе доставляет мне удовольствие? Разве не ясно? Ты мне противен! Если бы все зависело от меня, я бы тотчас ушла в замок одна, но я должна… — Девушка всхлипнула и поднесла ладони к лицу, чтобы скрыть внезапно побежавшие по щекам слезы.

На душе у Пэнси было гадко. Это можно было описать только этим словом. Она не могла терпеть, когда что-то шло вразрез с ее планами, она не любила столь неприятные сюрпризы, а этот день принес ей б _о_ льшее разочарование, чем все остальные вместе взятые. Она-то думала, что ее записка достанется Драко, она уже видела, как они неспешно прогуливаются по коридорам замка, но тут появился Рон Уизли. Ненавистный рыжик, который, подойдя тогда к ней, разрушил ее надежды. От этого хотелось плакать еще больше, нет, хотелось зареветь в голос, подобно раненому зверю.

Паркинсон вздрогнула и осторожно взглянула на парня. Тот встал из-за стола и присел рядом с ней, нерешительно погладив по плечу.

— Вообще, я думала, что сегодняшний день проведу с Драко, — подавив очередной всхлип, едва разбочиво пробормотала Пэнси, — а тут — ты. Ты не думай, я не хотела тебя оскорблять, я просто… — Девушка снова не договорила, а только глубоко вздохнула. Она сама не понимала зачем говорит все это, она просто чувствовала необходимость извиниться перед Уизли, ведь он тоже не очень-то хотел идти сегодня с ней. Однако он хоть как-то пытался ухаживать за брюнеткой, что не могло не растрогать, — Я знаю, ты думал, тебе достанется Грейнджер, — Паркинсон позволила себе улыбнуться. Улыбка получилась какой-то вымученной и жалкой.

Рон только угрюмо кивнул и отодвинулся от девушки подальше.

Пэнси скривила губы в усмешке; спустя секунду она обрадованно вздохнула, так и подпрыгивая на месте.

— Идем, скорее! — воскликнула она, поднимаясь из-за стола и таща за собой недоумевающего Уизли. — Я верну тебе твою Гермиону, а потом придумаю, как отвоевать Драко!


	7. Глава VI Коварный план

Рон пробирался вперед по коридору, пробиваясь сквозь толпу студентов. Он пытался уследить за стремительно удаляющейся Пэнси, однако взгляд едва выхватывал спину девушки, полностью скрытой макушками спешащих неизвестно куда учеников.

После своего громкого заявления слизеринка вышла из «Трех метел», наконец отпуская руку Уизли и справедливо полагая, что он сможет идти сам. Девушка шла по дороге в замок, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не рвануть туда бегом. Она даже не трудилась оглядываться на парня, уверенная, что тот идет за ней.

Рон, разумеется, шел за ней. Точнее, уныло плелся за девушкой. Когда Паркинсон скрылась в дверях школы, Уизли внезапно остановился. Он подумал, что, пожалуй, очень глупо вот так вот бездумно следовать за слизеринкой. И не просто слизеринкой, а Пэнси Паркинсон.

Рон быстро-быстро заморгал глазами и огляделся по сторонам. Он будто очнулся ото сна, осознал, что все происходящее реально, что он на самом деле смирился с тем, что Пэнси является его парой на все выходные, и что он, сам того не зная, исключительно по простоте душевной, заключил с ней договор.

Парень хотел было уже наплевать на все и пойти в «Сладкое королевство», чтобы, так сказать, заесть свое горе, как из замка, держась на неприлично близком друг от друга расстоянии, вышли Гермиона и Фред. Рон скривился и начал сверлить взглядом спину брата. Тот не обращал на юношу ни малейшего внимания, и Рональд чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.

«Да как же это… Да почему же?..», — начал бормотать он, сам толком не понимая, к кому вообще обращается.

Уизли был сильно расстроен подобным поворотом событий. Некстати вспомнилась ненавистная тыквенная каша*, которая стала последней каплей в чаше терпения обычно миролюбивого Рона. Он поднял с земли маленький камешек и с силой метнул его в сторону удаляющегося брата. К счастью Фреда, камень до него не долетел; он поскакал, отталкиваясь от земли, и остановился в паре сантиметров от парочки.

Гермиона резко обернулась на цокающий звук и нахмурилась, однако не увидела никого, кто мог бы кинуть в них камень — Рон уже скрылся за тяжелой дверью замка.

Потому-то Рональд и поспешил к Пэнси, убедившись, что самому ему не справиться.

Ему пришлось узнавать у встречных людей местонахождение слизеринки. После этого, с трудом пробившись через толпу, парень снова едва не упустил Паркинсон из виду — так быстро она двигалась в гуще студентов.

Наконец, девушка остановилась у входа в библиотеку и стала дожидаться Рона, скрестив руки на груди. Девушка всем своим видом выказывала недовольство, и Рон уж было застыдился своей медлительности, однако одернул себя прежде, чем успел принести Пэнси свои извинения — не полчаса же она его ждала, в самом деле.

— Ну так что у тебя за план? — восстанавливая дыхание, вопросил Уизли.

Пэнси слегка поморщилась:  
— Не здесь.

Слизеринка зашла в библиотеку, Рон последовал за ней. Девушка быстро нырнула в темную нишу и жестом позвала парня за собой.

— Я уверена, это заговор, — объяснила она, едва сдерживая смех, в ответ на озадаченное выражение лица Уизли. Паркинсон глубоко вздохнула и пояснила уже подробнее, — Они не просто так подобрали нам пары, у них нету причин предоставлять нам выбор в этом плане, а значит, они будут незаметно контролировать нас, — Пэнси выразительно округляла глаза, каждый раз, когда произносила «они» и то, что под этим словом подразумевала.

Рон с важным видом кивал, особо не вникая в речь девушки. Все его мысли занимала Гермиона. И после того, как Пэнси провозгласила: «Я верну тебе твою Гермиону», он не мог думать ни о чем другом. Но увиденная сегодня сцена ничуть не пошатнула его уверенности в успехе данной операции. Он почувствовал еще большую уверенность, подкрепленную упрямством.

Тем не менее Пэнси продолжала. По мнению Рона она говорила слишком много, да еще так увлеченно. Это заставило Уизли думать о том, что ее план заключается лишь в том, чтобы поделиться с ним лишней информацией.

К счастью словесный поток прекратился. Девушка выжидающе посмотрела на парня, по-видимому, ожидая от того ответа. Рон поспешил кивнуть. Паркинсон улыбнулась, у нее радостно загорелись глаза, что сильно насторожило Рона. И, как потом выяснилось, не зря.

— Отлично. Тогда встретимся позже, здесь же. Думаю, стоит поискать его на этажах выше.

— Стой, подожди. О ком ты вообще говоришь, и что я должен сделать? — парень замотал головой, будто это помогло бы ему разобраться в ситуации.

— Ты же согласился. Что? О ком я говорю? — Паркинсон выпучила глаза и попыталась вознести руки к потолку в отчаянии, однако узкое пространство ниши не позволяло сделать это хоть сколько-нибудь прилично, не коснувшись при этом непосредственно Уизли, — Ты, вот только что, сказал мне, что выльешь нужное зелье Малфою в стакан. Что-то не так? Я в это время займусь Гермионой.

Рон снова кивнул, на этот раз медленно, хорошенько все обдумывая.

— Чего киваешь-то? Ты же уже согласился, — презрительно фыркнула девушка и боком вышла из ниши, чтобы не задеть Уизли.

Парень автоматически кивнул и смущенно потупился. Выбравшись из ниши, он направился на поиски Малфоя, чтобы в нужный момент быть готовым.


	8. Глава VII Подготовка

«Ой!..» — послышалось откуда-то слева, и Драко резко сел на кровати. Однако это резвое движение отдалось головной болью — простуда начала брать свое. И то ли это она усугубилась от нахождения непосредственно вблизи больной Лавгуд, то ли сама по себе, то ли вообще непонятно из-за чего.

Малфой огляделся в поисках источника шума, но не обнаружил никого, только недалеко от входа в Больничное крыло на полу валялся чей-то носовой платок. Парень подозрительно сощурился, а затем и вовсе прикрыл глаза — они тоже почему-то болели. Недалеко снова послышались какие-то странные звуки, юноша решил не обращать на них внимания, так у него было больше шансов обнаружить загадочный объект. Ничего не подозревающий некто потерял бы бдительность, вот тогда бы Драко его и схватил. Малфой прикинулся совершенно равнодушным ко всему окружающему, для верности шмыгнув носом и порывшись в поисках собственного носового платка.

Шуршание чуть приблизилось. Малфой покосился влево, но не обнаружил ничего. Этому могло быть лишь два объяснения: тот, кто проник в Больничное крыло находился под мантией-невидимкой; или Драко просто-напросто свихнулся, от всей этой праздничной суеты, в которой, по правде говоря он не принимал никакого участия, от долгого нахождения с Полоумной Лавгуд, нервы у него не выдержали. И хотя больше хотелось верить именно в первое, вряд ли кому-нибудь действительно нужно было прорываться в Больничное крыло. Может, каким-то странным образом Лавгуд на него влияет, и он начинает видеть то, что видеть вообще невозможно, а привычные предметы потихоньку становятся невидимыми.

Наверное, вид у юноши был донельзя глупый — на соседней койке девушка тихо хихикнула.

«Проснулась», — равнодушно отметил Драко и снова прикрыл глаза, которые уже начали слезиться от пристального вглядывания в никуда. Настроение, которое вчера было вполне ничего себе, с утра начало опускаться и сейчас близилось к нулевой отметке.

«Во всем виновата эта простуда, — заверил себя Малфой, и тут его накрыло волной раздражения — Обычная простуда, которую мадам Помфри могла бы вылечить за несколько часов! Так почему же я до сих пор отлеживаюсь здесь? Ну и ладно. Если проболеть еще пару дней, я пропущу несколько проверочных тестов, так что в этом есть определенные плюсы».

* * *

Полумна просто кивала, терпеливо выслушивая Рона. Тот говорил шепотом, быстро и сбивчиво. Уизли выглядел странно. По крайней мере, больше, чем обычно. Он горячо шептал что-то насчет зелья, которое нужно будет отдать Малфою, говорил про Пэнси, которая поможет уладить что-то с Гермионой и сказал еще про то, что все получилось неправильно. Лавгуд пообещала, что отдаст зелье Малфою, и что он непременно его выпьет. Что это за зелье она плохо представляла, а Рон так и не сказал, оставалось надеяться только, что не Амортенция какая-нибудь, но Амортенцию девушка отличила бы, ее невозможно ни с чем перепутать. Да и вряд ли Драко хотят отравить, разве что Рон оказался бы в прескверном настроении и решил создать отраву. Но зачем? На этот раз Малфой не являлся причиной проблем Рональда.

Давать Драко зелье сомнительного действия не хотелось. Но и данное обещание нарушать не хотелось тоже. Поэтому девушка откупорила бутылочку со снадобьем и, зажмурившись, глотнула. Вкус был премерзкий. Однажды ей попался леденец со вкусом вареных слизней. Именно такой вкус был и у зелья. Лавгуд на мгновение задумалась, кому и зачем нужно варить слизней, однако эта мысль быстро улетучилась, как и все остальные — их заменила одна-единственная.

«Вдруг это и вправду яд?», — икнув, подумала Полумна. Но никаких признаков отравления не обнаруживалось, только поразительная легкость в голове, а руки и ноги, наоборот, были точно свинцовые, и шевелить ими было трудно. Хотя было в этом что-то забавное. На соседней койке зашевелился Малфой, что заставило девушку вмиг посерьезнеть.

Наверное, Драко незаметно для себя провалился в сон, ибо когда он снова открыл глаза, в помещении было абсолютно темно. Над ним угрожающе нависла фигура Лавгуд. Малфой выругался про себя и схватился за сердце, списав излишнюю пугливость на ту же простуду.

— Чего тебе? — не очень-то дружелюбно поинтересовался он, скрывая дрожь в голосе.

— Выпей, пожалуйста, — шепнула в ответ Лавгуд и протянула ему бутылочку с бледно-желтым содержимым. И, немного подумав, добавила: — Это сказала выпить мадам Помфри.

Драко и сам уже хотел взять из рук девушки снадобье и влить его в себя, но только Полумна начала говорить о необходимости принять лекарство, как Малфой потерял всякое желание его пить. Может, эта простуда сделала из него олуха, возможно. Но юноше сразу захотелось сделать все наперекор Лавгуд, не пить лекарство, по крайней мере, при девушке.

— Нет, — Малфой вздохнул, изображая сожаление, — Я не буду это пить. Наверняка, оно гадкое, — Драко покосился на вход в Больничное крыло, в голове мелькнула мысль, что из всего перечня причин он выбрал самую никудышную.

— У тебя определенно размягчение мозга, — отметила Лавгуд как бы для себя и сунула снадобье прямо парню под нос.

— Верно, иначе бы я не стал тащить тебя сюда через весь Хогвартс.

Малфой упрямо отодвинул от себя зелье. Это ребячество продолжалось уже довольно долго. Когда Драко снова отвел от себя стекляшку, Лавгуд непроизвольно ослабила хватку. Содержимое бутылки вылилось прямо на постель слизеринца, окрасив простыни в неприятный болотный цвет.

— Лавгуд! — взвыл Драко, немедленно вскочив с кровати.

* * *

Гермиона повела плечами и недовольно взглянула на Пэнси. Весь вид гриффиндорки говорил «уходи по-хорошему, пока я не напустила на тебя что-нибудь эдакое», Грейнджер как раз придумывала, что именно «эдакое» она нашлет на Паркинсон. Рядом стоял Фред, по-хозяйски положив ладонь девушке на плечо. Гермиона была немало раздражена присутствием слизеринки, а наглость Уизли и вовсе выбила ее из колеи, и не выходила она из себя лишь потому, что не хотела устраивать скандала на глазах у студентов школы.

— Так ты не хочешь сходить в Хогсмид? — медленно произнесла Пэнси, сдерживая раздражение, она терпеть не могла эту Грейнджер, а ведь приходилось уговаривать ее вместе пойти в Хогсмид, прямо как лучшую подружку. Однако раздражение тихонько бурлило внутри и неприятно першило в горле, сдерживаемое самой Паркинсон — она ведь сама обрекла себя на общение с этой грязнокровкой, а отступать, по-видимому, было уже поздно, нужно было привести свой план в действие.

Гермиона с подозрением оглядела Пэнси. Слизеринка тихо порадовалась тому, что из взгляда Грейнджер исчезло, по крайней мере, то презрительное выражение со смесью упрямства. Сама слизеринка старалась глядеть как можно более приветливо и искренне надеялась, что умело разыгрывает это дружелюбие.

— Зачем тебе это? — тихо поинтересовалась Гермиона полным напряжения голосом, убирая с плеча руку Уизли. Только звук вышел из ее горла шипением, подобным змеиному, Паркинсон удивленно округлила глаза.

— Я… — неожиданно для себя самой Пэнси растерялась. А ведь действительно, зачем ей нужно заманивать Грейнджер в Хогсмид? Зачем ей вообще нужна Грейнджер? Она могла бы просто, без лишних сцен, пригласить Малфоя на свидание, или подстроила бы обстоятельства так, что Малфой оказался бы просто обязан пригласить ее на встречу. С чего это она взялась помогать рыжему? Наверное, приняла его за брата по несчастью, другого объяснения она не видела, не понимала, с чего это в ней взыграло столь благородное чувство.

— Я просто хотела принести тебе свои извинения… За все эти годы… — Паркинсон тщательно подбирала слова и старалась говорить как можно медленней, что, по ее мнению, должно было добавить ее словам убедительности.

Грейнджер подняла бровь. В этом ее скептическом жесте все же было больше удивления, нежели какого другого чувства. Пэнси быстро проговорила свои слова про себя и подумала, что звучат они уж очень неубедительно, однако сценарий переписывать было поздно, оставалось только надеяться на обычно дружелюбно настроенную Гермиону.

Грейнджер же продолжала взглядом изучать стоящую перед ней Пэнси. Затем вздохнула и провела ладонью по волосам.

— Только если разрешишь мне пойти с Фредом, — хмыкнула она, скрестив руки на груди, — Можешь даже пригласить с собой своего… А кто выпал тебе?

— Рон Уизли, — машинально ответила Паркинсон, мысленно хлопая в ладоши от удовольствия.

Брови Фреда и Гермионы поползли вверх. И чему, спрашивается, они так удивились? Если бы старший Уизли уделял брату больше времени, он, возможно, знал бы, отчего братишка так расстроен.

— Боюсь, он не сможет прийти, слишком занят, — протянула брюнетка, приподняв уголки губ в подобии улыбки. — Так что, в Хогсмиде в шесть?


	9. Глава VIII Пародия на «долго и счастливо»

Перед выходом Пэнси еще раз взглянула в зеркало. Все было в порядке. Удостоверившись в этом, девушка по-деловому кивнула своему отражению, однако в последний момент все же не сдержала широкой улыбки. Обещание, данное Уизли, не требовало выполнения, но слизеринка, пожалуй, впервые за все время озаботилась вопросами чести и приняла решение сдержать свое слово. Нет, не во что бы то ни стало. Паркинсон также решила, что, встреться у нее на пути трудности, она мигом бросит это дело. 

А обуявшая девушку радость была вызвана предстоящей встречей с Гермионой и еще одним Уизли, где Пэнси должна будет любым способом разорвать отношения (если они вообще имели место) Грейнджер и Фреда. Это была блестящая возможность насолить грязнокровке.

Да и на этот раз в дело не будет вмешиваться Рон, а значит, риск все испортить снизится вдвое. Пусть лучше рыжик займется осуществлением плана, касающегося Драко Малфоя, там от него будет больше пользы.

Колокольчик над входом приветливо дзинькнул, возвещая о новом посетителе; в помещении стоял приятный запах выпечки. Паркинсон взглядом отыскала свободный столик. Едва девушка присела, как дверь снова отворилась. Пэнси подняла взгляд на вошедшего. Хорошее настроение мигом улетучилось.

— Зачем ты пришел? — слизеринка возмущенно воззрилась на Рона, который сиял, точно новенький галлеон.

— Мы же собирались встретиться здесь, — без тени смущения ответил парень, будто бы и не замечая смятения девушки.

— Это я его позвала, — нагловато заявила внезапно появившаяся у столика Гермиона, — он вовсе не был занят, правда, Рон?

Ответом ей был растерянный кивок юноши — Уизли сконцентрировал все свое внимание на Пэнси, чтобы лишний раз не видеть Гермиону вместе с Фредом.

Грейнджер принесла за собой волну морозного воздуха, а Фред — снежинки на светлых ресницах. Оба бледные от холода, они смотрелись очень загадочно и, как ни странно, гармонично. Пэнси с удивлением отметила про себя, что эти двое выглядят очень мило. А то, что Гермиона в якобы машинальном жесте стряхнула с рыжих волос сопровождающего снег — трогательно даже для черствого сердца слизеринки.

Пэнси вновь вернулась к своим мрачным мыслям и еле сдержалась, чтобы не взвыть от досады. Однако быстро себя остановила, ведь если Рон помешает выполнению ее плана, это будут уже не ее заботы. Паркинсон приняла невозмутимый вид и взглядом указала младшему Уизли на свободное место рядом с собой.

— Итак, — начала слизеринка, обнажив зубы в фальшивой улыбке, негодный Уизли своим появлением испортил девушке все настроение, — пользуясь случаем, я хочу принести свои извинения Гермионе.

Пэнси плохо представляла, что вообще должна будет говорить, когда дело до этого дойдет. Она даже попыталась составить речь и довольно долго корпела над этим листком. Однако вскоре после ужина, Паркинсон благополучно об этой речи забыла. И вот сейчас девушка встала из-за стола и посмотрела в упор на Гермиону.

Нужные слова внезапно появились в голове слизеринки и начали образовывать собой предложения. Поправив прическу, девушка откашлялась и вдохновенно начала. Ее речь заняла порядочный отрезок времени. Как и следовало ожидать, Паркинсон захлестнул поток вдохновения, и девушка не могла заметить скучающие взгляды парней. Она поймала себя на мысли, что в этом, возможно, состоит ее талант, придумывать такие захватывающие речи, позже можно будет потренироваться и с рассказами.

Пэнси наконец замолчала и встретилась с растроганным взглядом Гермионы. Паркинсон была горда собой — ее план начал действовать, своими извинениями она почти обратила Грейнджер на свою сторону.

* * *

Смеркаться начало рано. На стремительно темнеющем небе загорались первые звезды. Тонкие ветви деревьев скребли по стеклу, точно коготки какого-нибудь чудовища. Полумна устремила напряженный взгляд в окно. Веки девушки будто налились свинцом, а оттого продолжать наблюдение стало невозможным. Лавгуд зевнула. Затем еще и еще. Девушка прикрыла глаза и опустилась на подушки. Сознание потихоньку обволакивала легкая дымка сновидений. Полумна почувствовала, что куда-то проваливается.

Нет! Девушка распахнула глаза и резко села на кровати. Засыпать нельзя было. И вовсе не из-за того, что вон то страшное дерево уже начало обретать вполне четкие очертания кровожадного монстра и хищно поглядывало на девушку сквозь стекло. Впрочем, Лавгуд подозревала, что всему виной выпитое днем зелье. Это не было ядом, если только не предполагало мучительную смерть от разыгравшегося воображения; больше походило на снотворное с сильными побочными действиями. Полумна, не будь она так занята, внушая себе, что все это ей кажется, обязательно погрузилась бы в размышления на предмет того, что могло сподвигнуть Рона передать Драко снотворное. А так как уговорить себя было крайне затруднительно, вопрос о мотивах Уизли занимал ее в последнюю очередь. Лавгуд, несмотря на то, что в Больничном крыле было довольно-таки душно, поплотнее закуталась в одеяло и медленно сползла с кровати.

— Драко? — шепнула Полумна, особо не надеясь на ответ.

— Чего тебе, Лавгуд? — недовольно отозвался Малфой голосом ничуть ни сонным.

Полумна бы хотела многое сказать: про Рона, который принес какое-то зелье, предназначавшееся Драко, о самом зелье, о треклятых галлюцинациях, которое это зелье и вызвало. Однако ей сейчас не особо хотелось разглагольствовать — слишком сказывалось действие выпитого снотворного. Поэтому девушка ограничилась лишь одной фразой.

— Можешь посидеть со мной?

В полумраке Больничного крыла послышался раздраженный вздох, и Полумна предположила, что в этот момент Драко закатил глаза.

— Мы и так находимся в одном помещении, Лавгуд.

Вышеупомянутой Лавгуд не очень-то понравилось то, с какой интонацией он произнес ее имя. Она нахмурилась и, с трудом выпутавшись из одеяла, упрямо произнесла:

— Тогда я поближе лягу.

Драко не сразу понял, что происходит, иначе бы он тут же запротестовал. Более того, парень даже не ожидал здесь подвоха, и сообразил, в чем дело только когда услышал позади себя тяжелое дыхание. Малфой резко обернулся и увидел прямо перед собой девушку. В сумерках она казалась персонажем фильмов ужасов: круги под глазами казались угольно-черными, волосы в беспорядке торчали в разные стороны, а выглядела она так, будто точсас потеряет сознание от недосыпа. Впрочем, это суждение не было ошибочным. Девушка буквально валилась с ног и достаточно вяло подумывала о том, чтобы выспросить у Рона рецепт такого сильного зелья.

— Ты это, — не по-малфоевски заикаясь, пробормотал Драко, — ложись где хочешь, а я, пожалуй, пойду.

Полумна, как думала сама, с благодарностью кивнула и улеглась на «бывшей» кушетке юноши, свернувшись калачиком. Малфой растерянно огляделся в поисках объяснения столь странного поведения, нетипичного даже для Лавгуд, но, как и предполагалось, никакого объяснения он не нашел. Пожав плечами, Драко направился на другую кровать, что стояла максимально далеко от Полумны. Однако на полпути к кровати, его остановил тихий голос девушки. Сначала Драко даже подумал, что ему послышалось — такая странная, даже пугающая, была просьба.

— Драко? Мне страшно. Посиди, пожалуйста, со мной.

Парень замер, не сделав еще одного шага и покосился на кушетку, где лежала девушка. Он закатил глаза и нехотя поплелся к Лавгуд, чувствуя себя одиноким и всеми брошенным — некому было спасти его от этой Лавгуд, весь мир в одночасье повернулся к нему спиной и не оставил ни малейшей надежды выбраться из отброшенной им тени.

Девушка вполне мирно посапывала на белых простынях, и Драко с обреченным вздохом сел рядом.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула Полумна сквозь сон и улыбнулась.

Драко ради приличия снова закатил глаза. Только на этот раз его взгляд непроизвольно задержался на подрагивающих ресницах девушки и рассыпавшихся по подушке светлым волосам. Не отдавая себе отчет в том, что, собственно, делает, парень протянул руку к ее волосам. Девушка особенно громко вздохнула во сне, и Малфой поспешно одернул руку, ограничившись лишь тем, что накрыл Лавгуд одеялом. Постепенно усталость начала одолевать юношу, и он осторожно прилег на самый край кровати, почти мгновенно провалившись в сон.

* * *

Тем временем идеальный, как ей самой казалось, план Пэнси рассыпался на глазах, подобно замку, построенному из сухого песка.

— А ты ему вообще не нужна! Он только из-за праздника тебя терпит! А завтра сразу же бросит! — воскликнула Гермиона в исступлении.

У Грейнджер потекла тушь, отчего Паркинсон она живо напомнила горгулью, вредную и брюзжащую. Однако слова грязнокровки задели слизеринку сильнее, чем она могла предположить. Она, безусловно не была эталоном красоты, но говорить такое было, по меньшей мере, грубо. Пэнси захлестнула обида.

— Ах не нужна! — ухмыльнулась Пэнси, что далось ей с трудом — от сдерживаемых всхлипов мышцы лица будто стали жить своей собственной жизнью.

С этими словами Паркинсон схватила Рона за воротник и с силой притянула к себе. Секунду Уизли и Паркинсон только смотрели друг на друга в растерянности, если не в испуге. Затем девушка подалась вперед и коснулась губ Рона своими.

За всем этим в шоке наблюдали Фред, даже не ожидавший такого представления, и вмиг сникшая Гермиона.

Рону показалось, что на время все вокруг замерло: и звон пивных кружек, и веселая болтовня, и смех за соседними столиками. И даже его собственное сердце перестало на миг гонять по венам кровь, а застыло в ожидании чего-то, а может, замерло, растягивая момент — точно нельзя было сказать.

Пэнси резко отстранилась и шокировано посмотрела на младшего Уизли, словно это он только что набрался наглости ее поцеловать. Паркинсон отвернулась и рванула на улицу, да так, что сразу стало понятно: в сопровождающих она не нуждается.

Гермиона вскочила со своего места и тоже кинулась к входной двери, Фред — за ней.

А Рон продолжил стоять рядом со столом в оцепенении, на его лице начала появляться глупая улыбка. Младший Уизли вышел из кафе и побрел к Хогвартсу. Однако побрел не уныло, а просто бесцельно, будто управляемый кем-то. Рональд лег на свою кровать и стал разглядывать красный полог, аж до рези в глазах. Дельных мыслей на ум не приходило. В мозгу упрямо стучала одна: «И все же Паркинсон не такая противная, как та же тыквенная каша, придется это признать». Так Уизли и заснул, даже не отметив про себя, что этим вечером практически не думал о Гермионе.

* * *

Фред догнал Гермиону у моста, ведущего к замку. Девушка всхлипывала и все пыталась завязать шапку. Юноша быстро оказался подле нее и взял ее руки в свои. Девушка не стала сопротивляться и опустила взгляд, снег засыпал оставленные ею же самой следы. Горячие слезы полились из глаз Грейнджер. Ей было обидно, прежде всего за себя. Как она могла довериться этой Паркинсон, как могла купиться на эти извинения? Да бумажки с подобной речью на рынках продают только, и то лучше, качественней и душевнее. А Рон? Как он мог? Как он мог позволить себя поцеловать? Почему не отстранился первым? Да и вообще, почему это именно Пэнси его поцеловала, разве она, Гермиона, не должна была сделать это сама? Все же это ее, именно ее, а не какую-то там Паркинсон, связывало с Роном многое. И как?..

— Ну зачем ты плачешь? — голос Фреда прервал мысли Гермионы.

— Рон, он… и она, — Грейнджер не нашла, что сказать, только всхлипнула в очередной раз.

— Ну и что, — Фред, хоть и был шокирован не меньше, тихонько засмеялся, — они же пара. А хочешь кое-что узнать?

Гермиона помедлила. В голосе Уизли слышалась забота или что-то сродни этому, так что хотелось ему довериться.

— Что? — одними губами спросила девушка.

— Мы тоже пока еще пара, — улыбнулся Фред, убирая с лица Грейнджер выбившиеся из прически пряди.

Их лица замерли в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. А потом их губы соприкоснулись, и Гермиона поняла, что ей действительно не из-за чего плакать.


	10. Глава IX Всё только начинается

Снег все продолжал идти, но ветер незаметно стих, и теперь белые хлопья мягко ложились на землю. Дверь одного из заведений распахнулась, и на улицу выглянул коренастый мужчина с темными кустистыми бровями и до странности длинными волосами. Фред нашел в нем некоторые сходства с Хагридом. От школьного хранителя ключей незнакомца отличали отсутствие бороды и недостаточно высокий рост.

Увидев, что погода снаружи изменилась в лучшую сторону, мужчина вышел из кафе. Однако, сделав пару шагов, хлопнул себя по лбу и снова бросился обратно.

Фред снова повернулся к Гермионе. Девушка, закусив губу, всматривалась в небо. В душе гриффиндорки шла ожесточенная борьба. Она была немало смущена. Конечно, она смущалась на протяжении всего дня, но сейчас поводов у нее стало больше. Теперь она не знала, как вести себя с Роном, а как с Фредом. Мысль о том, что завтра его отношение к ней поменяется, с одной стороны казалась довольно обоснованной и не давала Гермионе покоя, а с другой стороны заставляла усомниться в своем рассудке.

Поток ее мыслей прервал Фред, осторожно коснувшийся руки девушки. Гермиона почувствовала, как щеки покрывает румянец, который, она была уверена, был заметен даже при тусклом свете фонарей. Грейнджер хотела было отстраниться, но никак не могла решиться отдернуть руку.

Фред открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его прервала громкая болтовня. Из того самого кафе, в которое вернулся странный незнакомец, вышла веселая компания, состоящая из четырех человек, каждый нес что-то в руках. Среди них был тот самый человек.

Вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо, компания остановилась и уставилась на них, тихо перешептываясь. Фред напрягся, готовый в любой момент отразить нападение или кинуться наутек вместе с Гермионой. Рука же девушки инстинктивно потянулась к палочке. Каково же было их удивление, когда группа подошла ближе, и предметы в их руках стали различимы. Тот, что ростом был выше всех, но был донельзя тощим, сжимал в ладонях флейту. Другой, отличавшийся ото всех длинной бородой, держал губную гармонь. В руках у третьего был треугольник. Ну, а уже знакомый Фреду человек без особого труда тащил трубу.

Фред с Гермионой переглянулись, оба старались сдержать подступивший смех. Только что они готовы были убежать от кучки музыкантов.

Спустя мгновение улицу Хогсмида наполнила приятная мелодия. Фред многозначительно посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Позвольте пригласить вас на танец, — произнес он, изящно поклонившись.

— Конечно, мистер Уизли, — ответила гриффиндорка, посмеиваясь и делая шутливый книксен, — от вас я никак не ожидала подобных манер. 

И они закружились в танце, совершенно искренне улыбаясь друг другу. Музыка постепенно стихла, и довольные своей работой музыканты оставили парочку и, скрывшись за стеной снегопада, ушли незамеченными. Фред и Гермиона остановились, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Теперь не станешь плакать? — хмыкнув, спросил Фред и едва удержался от того, чтобы не выругаться: нашел что спросить.  
  
— Не стану! — тем не менее горячо заверила его Гермиона и счастливо улыбнулась. 

* * *

В Большом зале царила неразбериха. Никто из учеников не желал возвращаться в гостиные. Преподаватели старались навести спокойствие, однако их реплики были едва различимы в шуме толпы. Некоторые студенты переговаривались между собой и со смехом обсуждали события прошедшего дня, другие выясняли отношения на повышенных тонах, а третьи вообще пребывали в молчаливой задумчивости, но таких можно было по пальцам сосчитать.

Пэнси была как раз одной из немногих, кто никак не реагировал на происходящее в пределах Большого зала. Она уныло ковырялась ложкой в каше, однако после продолжительных «ковыряний» каша перестала выглядеть оной. Паркинсон ждала. Она не ждала чего-то конкретного. Или кого-то. Ей нужно было то, что вывело бы ее из подобного апатичного состояния. Или наоборот, не нужно было. Она даже была не до конца уверена в причине такого настроения. 

Вдруг кто-то тронул ее за плечо. Слизеринка обернулась. Разумеется, это был Рон Уизли собственной персоной. Никакой не Драко. Но Пэнси почувствовала в душе ликование. Сейчас ей вовсе не нужен был Малфой.

Рон присел рядом с девушкой, опасливо поглядывая на её тарелку. 

— Тыквенная? — поинтересовался он, кивком указав на кашу. 

— Ага, — просто ответила Пэнси. И, глядя на парня, звонко расхохоталась. Рон кинул на нее неуверенный взгляд, но видя, что смеется Паркинсон не над ним, подхватил ее смех.

Так и они стали невольными нарушителями тишины в Большом зале. 

* * *

Драко открыл глаза. Обнаружив,что рука Полумны сжимает его ладонь, он посмотрел на девушку. Она безмятежно посапывала и улыбалась во сне. Драко решил оставить все как есть и снова заснул, покрепче сжав ладонь Лавгуд в своей. 

Проснулся он от криков мадам Помфри. 

— Безобразие! — восклицала она, взмахивая руками, — я вынуждена попросить вас покинуть это место. Сегодня же!.. Сейчас же о творящемся здесь безобразии будут уведомлены ваши родители и руководители факультетов. Я была лучшего мнения о вас, мисс Лавгуд. Да и вы, мистер Малфой. И как вам только не стыдно?! Поразительно! Еще ни разу за историю школы!.. 

Полумна и Драко вскочили с кровати и кинулись за дверь, прервав этим самым гневную тираду школьной мед.сестры. Оба старались сохранить серьезные лица. 

— Как вы могли, мистер Малфой, — хихикнула девушка, стараясь подражать голосу мадам Помфри. 

— Что отец скажет о вашем поведении, — не остался в долгу Драко. 

Они засмеялись. Однако слизеринец вмиг посерьезнел и с долей смущения взглянул на Лавгуд. Та тоже перестала хохотать и, улыбаясь, глядела на младшего Малфоя. 

— Спасибо, это был замечательный день, — сказала девушка. Она быстро оказалась около Драко и чмокнула того в щеку. 

— Хотя фестралов мы так и не покормили, но все же, — Полумна пожала плечами, улыбнулась и скрылась за углом. 

Все это произошло настолько стремительно, что Драко и опомниться не успел. Лавгуд была уже далеко. Парень в задумчивости потер щеку, он пребывал в растерянности. 


	11. Эпилог Всё встало на свои места

Пэнси очень спешила. Поезд должен был отправляться через каких-то полчаса, однако не все еще собрались. В связи с этим она очень нервничала.

Паркинсон вошла в гостиную Когтеврана, с удивлением обнаружив распахнутую настежь дверь. Полумну вместе с Драко она нашла в гостиной.

— Вы издеваетесь? — прошипела слизеринка, — Поезд скоро отходит, а вы тут…

Последняя фраза сопровождалась неопределенным движением рук. На самом деле, Паркинсон было бы трудно описать то, чем занимались Лавгуд и Малфой.

Парень стоял посреди комнаты, держа в вытянутой руке привязанный за веревку обруч и терпеливо ждал, пока когтевранка суетилась, оплетая это самое кольцо.

— Ну и долго же вы собираетесь тут провозиться? — со вздохом поинтересовалась Пэнси, она поняла, что обвинения тут бесполезны.

— Я не знаю, — Драко пожал плечами. Казалось, он ничего не замечал вокруг, кроме Лавгуд.

Пэнси лишь подивилась собственной выдержке, ощутив однако легкий укол ревности. Всего несколько месяцев назад она хотела, чтобы все внимание Малфоя было приковано к ней.

— Лучше вам поторапливаться, поезд скоро отходит, — в очередной раз сказала Паркинсон. И, пригладив волосы, вышла за дверь.

Рон тащил свой чемодан вниз, размышляя о высоком. В основном на предмет того, как все-таки вышло, что он и Паркинсон… Нет. Пожалуй, и эту мысль он не мог до конца оформить у себя в голове.

Не успел он подумать о Пэнси, как девушка тут же возникла перед ним.

— Ох, ну чего ты замер? Пойдем скорее.

В этом отношении Паркинсон сильно напоминала Рону Гермиону.

* * *

Сама Гермиона стояла бок о бок с Фредом и ожидала друзей. На самом же деле друзьями для нее оставались Гарри, Рон и Полумна, может быть даже Чжоу, ну, а к остальным относилась достаточно холодно. Правда, ее отношение к Паркинсон слегка изменилось. Причем в лучшую сторону. Но объяснить этого Гермиона не могла и не хотела.

До отъезда оставалось от силы минут десять. Позади слышались голоса учеников, смех, поднявшийся ветер шелестел листьями на деревьях.

— Пора садиться, а то все купе будут заняты, — оповестил Фред.

Гермиона упрямо качнула головой.

— Мы обещали дождаться их здесь, значит дождемся.

— Зануда, — юноша показал Грейнджер язык, на что та только закатила глаза.

Спустя несколько секунд Фред посерьезнел. Подошел к гриффиндорке вплотную и, она даже опомниться не успела, перекинул ту через плечо и потащил в поезд.

— Уизли, — задыхаясь от смеха, причитала она, молотя его кулачками по спине, — отпусти меня на землю, немедленно.

* * *

— Ну-с, что мы пропустили? — полюбопытствовал Гарри, примостившись на скамейке вместе с Чжоу.

Фред взглянул на Гермиону. Она старалась сохранять оскорбленный вид. Взвесив все «за» и «против», Уизли пожал плечами.

В самом деле, не рассказывать же им, как они с Гермионой на пару отбили купе у парочки влюбленных шестикурсников.


End file.
